It's The, not Your
by Tripton
Summary: Goku tries to be friendly. Vegeta isn't responding very well to his attempts. Rated T because I like to be on the safe side, though I get the feeling it could be rated K .


I woke up this morning and this idea just wouldn't leave my head. So, I started out with all the talking and built up from there. Hope you all like it cause this is my first DBZ fic. I_ might _(keyword there) make a sequel if people like this enough, but don't expect it to be up soon. I still have Puff, Puff Pass to work on.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Ah, come on Vegeta. Just say it." Goku pleads with large innocent eyes, his newly re-grown tail curling upwards into the shape of a question mark while the tip swishes back and forth in excitement.

"No." The Prince clips frostily, crossing his arms over his chest and sharply turning his head away from the carefree Saiyan in an act of stubbornness.

The two Z-warriors had just finished an intense four-hour, 500-gravity regimen in the G-room and were now currently outside of Bulma's creation taking a break with Vegeta leaning his back against the structure and Goku standing a few feet away from him.

"But you know I'm right." Goku replies with his Son grin that quickly melts into a look of curiosity as he glances towards the distant mountains where his house is, thoughtfully saying, "I wonder what ChiChi's making for dinner tonight. I hope it's fish and rice and that spicy soup and those noodles and-"

"Cease your blithering babble. Your voice annoys me." Vegeta grunts out.

Goku gestures his arms frantically about him, his entire tail making a waving motion as he says too cheerfully, "Hey, it can't be that bad."

"Oh, but it is _that bad_, Kakarot." Vegeta mumbles darkly, begrudgingly wishing he too had his tail so he could whip it about in a show of his irritation. Of course, Kakarot wouldn't and doesn't realize it and this old revelation makes Vegeta even more bitter of the subject, but the selfless fool seemed to understand the concepts of Saiyan tail-communication.

Silence…and then, "Soooo, it's 'your', right?"

Vegeta let's out a low, exasperated growl. "No, you moron. It's _'the'_."

Goku pouts, his tail drooping down till the tip touches the grass before it raises and swishes back and forth slowly. "Logically, it is 'your', considering who I am and my status."

"Kakarot, you wouldn't know logic even if it was a feast of your favorite foods." Vegeta smirks triumphantly at the wounded expression written across the other Saiyans' face.

"That's not very nice, 'Geta." The Prince scowls at the nickname, which causes Goku to smile and say, "Besides, you know I'm right when I say you're mine."

A blush of anger tints Vegeta's cheeks and he glares darkly at Goku. "I am not yours, Kakarot. If anything _you _belong to _me_."

Goku's black eyes flash impishly. "Hmmmm, well that does make sense, but then it have to go both ways and that means it is 'your'."

"Ka-ka-rot." Vegeta hisses warningly.

Goku's grin matches his playful eyes. "If you say it, I'll buy you a month worth of food and won't complain about us always training."

Vegeta scrunches his nose up distastefully and barks, "Absolutely not! You'll complain despite what bargains we make."

Goku rubs the back of his neck. "Jeez, 'Geta. You know I'd never break a promise."

"Then, make it five months." Vegeta amends with a slight nod at his ingeniousness.

Goku's eyes widen in disbelief and Vegeta smirks. "Five months!" Goku squeaks ingenuously, tugging at his spiky hair and his tail puffing out. "That ridiculous! I'll go broke! And do you know how much ChiChi'll scream at me!"

Fury bubbles up in Vegeta's chest at Goku's latent disrespect and he uncrosses his arms and points a gloved finger towards the flustered man, snarling, "I am your Prince, you third-class and you _will _attest to my demands!" The Prince's eyes expand slightly at his slip-up. "I meant '**the**', you insufferable clown!" He rebukes, growling at the overzealous clown.

Goku grins victoriously. "See, it wasn't that hard." His tail whips about gleefully.

"You tricked me." Vegeta whispers, mentally smacking himself for walking straight into that trap. He shoots Goku an icy glare. "No one tricks _the _Prince of all Saiyans and gets away with it!"

Goku's tail stills as he taps his chin pensively. "Well, there where those times with-"

Vegeta let's out a roar and powers up instantly to Super Saiyan 3, making Goku tense and fall into a defensive stance. "I'm giving you three seconds, Kakarot!"

Goku's eyes broaden comically.

"Oh, crap!" He shrieks, ducking as Vegeta's powered-up fist barely scrapes against his cheek.

Bulma, who is standing at the doorway of her home with a cup of coffee, watches as Goku shoots off into the sky, leaving a trail of blue energy in his wake followed by her raging golden, glowing husband and then glances down at Krillin hunched over besides her, holding his stomach and has his other hand slapped over his mouth to muffle the sounds of his mirth before shaking her head and walking back inside Capsule Corps.

"Men. Even the non-human ones have huge ego problems." She mutters before taking a sip of her coffee.


End file.
